Talk:Sonic vs Bowser/@comment-27824667-20160220165846/@comment-794213-20160302022513
"Ok, so… You think that black holes in fiction shouldn't be used if they don't behave similar to real life black holes, right? So why are you claiming that the black hole in Galaxy 2 behaves like a real one if it emitted a small flash of light? Even the newest peer reviewed scientific papers on this topic are very speculative, and claim that a black hole's explosion would release huge amounts of energy. Not just a small flash of light and nothing else." Huge amounts of energy were released. During the battle between Bowser and Mario, the stars, planets, etc. weren't there because they'd been sucked into the black hole. During the fight, all you see are Bowser, the black hole, Mario, and the little planets they're fighting on. When the black hole collapses, all the stars are back. And no, it wasn't "nothing else" if the Grand Star was emitted as well as Bowser. "The irony here is that neither black holes we've talked about in this conversation behave like real black holes should. And I never claimed that Sonic would get the black hole feat, I only claimed that if we are assuming all black holes are legit, then Sonic would get buffed as well." The black hole Bowser survived showed matter all around being sucked inward. The one Sonic survived did not. Even if we assume that the one Bowser survived didn't act 100% like a black hole, it acted far more like a black hole than the one Sonic survived, and it was much bigger as well. "Actually, if it were a real back hole, it would have spit everything it absorbed back out as energy along with several forms of radiation and light." It did though. The stars and whatnot are back after the black hole disperses. "Not shrink and teleport some of it's it's contents (Bowser) while also letting it's other contents leave just fine (Princess Peach and The Grand Star Bowser absorbed). That's actually another reason why I think it's funny that you actually believe the black hole in SMG2 behaved like a real one. Real black holes don't shrink or teleport things." First off, Bowser wasn't teleported. He was scattered in a different direction, and we don't see him because of the sheer size of the black hole compared to Bowser. Second, I don't believe you truly know what happens inside of a black hole. In a black hole, the laws of physics themselves break down, and essentially creates another reality where matter is broken down and the laws of physics don't apply. http://www.bbc.com/earth/story/20150525-a-black-hole-would-clone-you "I don't actually believe that Base Game Sonic is multi solar system or some other nonsense like that, but it's kinda hypocritical to reject Sonic's black hole feat for not following real life physics, but accept Bowser's. Even though Bowser's black hole feat doesn't follow real life physics either. It seems rathar subjective at best, and downright hypocritical at worst." Not really, especially when Bowser's black hole feat is not only more impressive than Sonic's. Just because you don't think they're legit doesn't mean we should dismiss them. If you read anything I've said, you'd notice that I never dismissed Sonic's black hole feat. Just said that Bowser's is more impressive. "Out of his countless game appearances, Bowser only used the Grand Star in the 2 Galaxy games and nowhere else. It's hardly consistent. Super Sonic is different as Sonic has shown to have the Chaos Emeralds on him on multiple occasions across several games, and in some situations, even before the game actually starts. (Opening cutscenes of Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic Unleashed). "Comparing Super Sonic to Bowser with a Grand Star is flawed. A more accurate analogy would be comparing Bowser (with Grand Star absorbed) to Darkspine Sonic. They are both more powerful versions of the characters, but have appeared so few times, that calling them part of the character's standard arsenal is inaccurate. Darkspine Sonic can only be achieved by absorbing at least 3 of the 7 World Rings (something only done in Sonic and the Secret Rings), and Bowser needed to absorb a Grand Star's power (something only done in the Galaxy games)." Not really. The Sonic series has a more definite canon than the Mario series. The Mario series has never had a true "canon", so to say, or a real timeline. As far as I can tell, basically everything is fair game in the Mario series. The Sonic series, however, has a more definitive canon to it. It's not fair to compare Grand Star Bowser to Darkspine Sonic because Darkspine Sonic not only requires another item, but requires he be in a separate dimension. And the game itself isn't even canon to the Sonic series.